Self-Incriminating
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sometimes the truth can be hard - Morgan quickly made it to Deep Storage to find the truth on Mikhaila's Father, a part of her tells her something bad is going to happen - T to be safe/Prey 2017


**Named after the trophy... uh, I hope you enjoy...**

I quickly transferred the file to my computer. I hope I am doing the right thing, I haven't listen to it. Though Mikhaila has the right to know what happened to her father.

 _"Transfer coming in, downloading now." Mikhaila said._

I took a deep breath.

 _"Morgana, thank you. Thank you so much. I can't... I can't believe it. I'll wait for you to come back before I listen to it. Be careful, Morgan." Mikhaila said._

I sighed as I pulled out the shotgun and started making my way back. There were a lot of Typhon. What Dr Igwe said has been on my mind. Maybe I should have listen to it. Well, it doesn't matter. I made it to the Lobby and sighed. There were a few Telepath. I got out and slowly and carefully made my way to the stairs heading to my offices. I'm low on ammo so I rather avoid fighting. I made it to the offices to see Mikhaila by my computer, Dr Igwe by the fabricator. I looked over at Mikhaila.

"I'd like to listen to it now, if you're ready, Morgan." Mikhaila said.

I walked over and took a deep breath. Now or never.

"I can't believe you were able to find it. After all this time." Mikhaila said.

I took a deep breath, going to my computer and found the file. I hit play, time for the truth.

 _"Initiating test procedure 29. Variant C. Subject V-010655-32." Hans said._

 _"Subject 32 is in the chamber." Annalise said._

 _"Pyschoscope on, everyone." Hans told everyone._

 _"Do you have a family?" V-010655-32, Mikhaila's father, asked._

 _"Prep the Typhon Cacoplasmus." Hans said._

 _"I have a daughter. They took me from her. I was promised I would see her again. I singed your papers." Mikhaila's father said._

 _Hans sighed._

 _"Let's stay focused everyone." Hans told the group._

 _"Your family. You must hate them very much to do this. I hear it in your voices." Mikhaila's father_

 _"Check his vitals." Hans said._

 _"32 is showing signs of distress. Elevated cortisol, heartrate. Perspiration. Nothing in the red yet." Anna explained._

 _"Look at me. Look at the man you are killing." Mikhaila's father said._

 _"Mimic is in the tube." Anna said._

 _"Permission to release? Morgan?" Hans asked._

What? I really was there.

 _"What you do, kills us both." Mikhaila's father said._

 _"Release." I said._

 _Then you could hear Mikhaila's father muffled yelling._

 _"Typhon Cacoplasmus specimen is in the chamber with subject 32." Anna said._

 _Then Mikhaila's father let out a chocking gasp, then was silent._

 _"Subject... uh..." Anna started, then cleared her throat. "Subject vital signs are gone." Anna finished._

 _"Make a note. Replication followed the usual pattern. Appears unaffected by the subject's age." Hans said. "Morgan? Did you get a good scan?" Hans then asked._

 _"Yeah. Data looks good. Scrub it and send it up to me as soon as you can. I wan a new design on the mimicry connectomes before I dive into the sim again." I told them._

I sighed as the audio finished. I really was there. I then heard Dr Igwe cough.

"Chief Illyushin, this is a complicated matter..." Igwe started.

"Shut up." Mikhaila said, cutting him off.

I took a deep breath.

"You. You... performed the procedure. That what, killed him? And you knew, why..." Mikhaila started, then stop. "You didn't know. You don't even know what you've done." Mikhaila said.

She was mad.

"Chief Illyushin, Morgan has no memory of the log you listened to." January told her.

"Go to hell, January. You speak with her voice, you might as well be her conscience. Lack of conscience." Mikhaila told the machine.

Her eyes were full of rage.

"And to think, Morgan... I thought you were trying to help me. Why would you save me to do... this? To buy back some guilt?! So I'd forgive you? My father is right. You don't understand. Your father, mother, your stupid, deluded brother... you'll never understand family. You don't even understand what it means to be human." Mikhaila told me.

I looked at her shock.

"Get the hell away from me." Mikhaila told me.

She turned her back to me and I sighed, walking out of my offices. So that was the kind of person I was. I killed that man. Who else have I killed? I stopped and leaned against the wall. Did I do the right thing? Showing Mikhaila the truth? I feel like I did but now, she hates me. For something I don't remember doing. I placed my hand on my forehead, my head hurts. I head downstairs and quickly made my way to the restrooms. I washed my face and stared at my reflection. My eye is really red. I took a deep breath. I have to make sure, somehow, get Mikhaila and the others off this hell hole of a station but how. All the escape pods are broke. There has to be a way. There has to be. I took a deep breath, only one way to find out. I have to keep moving. If I get the chance to save them, I will act on it.

 **This is just a small idea I had...I really wish I got Prey sooner, it is such a great game! Well, anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
